


Epitaph

by Vee017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-26
Updated: 2001-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Chang's POV about what happened after GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

When roses die and I feel like giving up  
I'll think of you  
And remember the times we shared  
How I always knew you cared  
I know that you'll be watching me from afar  
Through rain or shine  
I'll remember the time that you told me you loved me  
I wish you were here  
To hold me while I cry  
And to tell me that you really didn't die  
I want to wake up  
And you'd hold me and tell me it was all a dream  
But that wasn't meant to be, was it?  
At the Yule Ball you held me close  
I still remember what it felt like in your arms  
Like I was completely safe and I knew you'd always be there  
I miss you so much, it hurts so bad  
Why did you have to leave me, so young?  
I think of the wedding we'll never share, and the children we'll never have  
But when tough choices must be made, you'll be my Light through the Dark. I'll always remember.  
I'll remember you, Cedric.  
I love you, and Good-Bye.


End file.
